kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 172
Inheritance is the 172nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary A few moments before Tou intervening in Ou Ki battle, he was attacking the Zhao HQ. One of his soldiers tells him to leave the rest to them and go to their lord. Shin and Mou Bu along with their units are doing everything they can to make a opening for Ou Ki to escape. Shin is stunned to see Mou Bu strength from up close as he is rampaging on the battlefield slaying all the Zhao soldiers on his path. A wounded soldiers asks Ri Boku why he is not pursuing him as he then tells the rear army does. He then rephrases his question on why he is not committing their entire forces in order to pursue him. The soldier not happy about this asks for what reason Chou Sou would have died for. Ri Boku says that he is on his last legs and Chou Sou death won't go to waste. He then states if it isn't more important than defiling a corpse to avoid sacrificing any more of their soldiers needlessly. He then tells him that their are two types of commanders. The first are those who once slain, will result in their soldiers completely losing morale and ending the battle right there. While the other becomes a symbol of martyrdom upon death and causes their soldiers to instead fight to their deaths. He states that Ou Ki is the latter. He then says that someone like you who fought the Qin forces for the last five days would know the strength of Ou Ki army commanders. What would happen if they would be incited in a even greater rage and they mount a suicidal attack without regard for their own lives. Even if we where to muster our entire forces to counter them, we will not emerge unscathed. The objective of this campaign is neither to invade Qin nor the annihilation of Ou Ki army, but the death of Ou Ki himself. We have achieved the objective and therefore further bloodshed is not needed. He then states that the battle has ended. Somewhere in the forest, everyone is seeing Ou Ki pierced and about to die as then Tou is riding towards his lord. They are all saddened. Among the people are the Hi Shin Unit, they are saddened as well knowing Ou Ki about to die and the friend killed in this war. Tou greets his lord as then Ou Ki orders that nobody is allowed to follow him in death. Ou Ki says his last words to Tou, saying that his abilities are no less than his. He is leaving the command of his army to him. Mou Bu then asks Ou Ki if he has some last words for him. He tells that his sorry and that everything is his fault. First he says that he tanks his horse as it died protecting him. He then tells Mou Bu that his task should be obvious. He tells that without a doubt from now one he will become the symbol of Qin military. he expects him to grow even further. After all the Zhao commander who appeared this time is an enemy of a unprecedented level. He stated the we all have been beaten this time. No matter the era, the military men who are considered to be the strongest will always be defeated by the appearance of even more powerful individuals. However even that will only last until he is defeated and passes the rudder of the era to next star. This is precisely what makes these chaotic timed so interesting. He then directs himself to Shin as he promised to train him, but he tells him that has become impossible. That said for a great general like himself to personally teach him is far too good for a bug like you to begin with. Matters like these you need to learn by running between the battlegrounds yourself. Delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with your men. He says to Shin that he has talent as he then drops is glaive into Shin hands. Chocking him greatly as he then sees that Ou Ki died. Ou Ki last words was that he has no regrets and that he will witness the sprout of the next era. Everyone stars crying as the third year of Ei Sei reign Ou Ki died. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tou *Shin *Mou Bu *Den Yuu *Den Ei *Ri Boku *Kaine *Chou Sou mentioned *Sei Mei *Ou Ki *Kyo Gai *Bi Hei *Ryuu Koku *Kyou Kai *Kyou *Ei Sei mentioned Characters introduced *Gaku Han mentioned Chapter notes *Ou Ki escaped. *Ri Boku rear army is pursuing Ou Ki. *Zhao objective for this campaign was the death of Ou Ki. *Ou Ki forbid everyone to follow him into death. *Ou Ki gives Tou command of his army. *Ou Ki horse died. *Ou Ki gave Shin his glaive. *Ou Ki died. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters